Life is Precious
by Dovecloud-Kitten
Summary: They say that someday your life will flash before your eyes... let's make ours worth watching.


**A/N-This is my first story, so please go easy on me...**

**Chapter 1: Claire**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my first day of First Grade! I can't wait to get to school. My daddy says that Texas has the best schools. We moved here from Alabama just last year, because Daddy said that someone was coming for us. I don't know what that means. He looked scared when he said that. Well, I won't let it spoil my day!_

_Yours, Claire_

A 6-year-old Claire Bennet closed her diary and placed it on her comforter. She grabbed her backpack that was sitting neatly in the corner, stuffed with all her supplies.

"Claire! Come on, we want to get there early!" her father called from down stairs.

Claire smiled. "Okay, Daddy!" She hurried from her room to her father whom was waiting at the foot of the stairs with her little brother. She hugged Lyle, kissing his cheek goodbye. Looking at Noah, she asked, "Where's Mommy? Isn't she coming?"

Noah patted his daughter's head softly. "No, Claire-bear. Mommy's staying here with Lyle today." He picked her up and carried her to the car, waving back at Lyle and Sandra, his wife. "Bye!" He opened the passenger side door, putting Claire in her car-seat and buckling her in. He smiled at her. "Ready?"

Claire nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! I can't wait!"

_**Look Out Below...**_

Claire, now seven, sat in her second grade classroom. The first day of school was always fun, and today was no different. Her eyes scanned the class for any signs of her first grade friends. She spotted Zach and Jackie talking animatedly to some other kids. Her decision to go over proved to be a wrong one.

Jackie looked at her, rolled her eyes, and began talking again. "So Brody and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now. And yesterday, he..."

Claire was shaken from reality when she felt eyes boring into the back of her neck. Turning, she saw Zach staring intently at her. She smiled uneasily, and turned back to Jackie. The strange feeling went away as Zach wandered off.

_**Because Sometimes...**_

She was ten years old now. She had tried out for the cheerleading team, and had gotten accepted along with Jackie Wilcox. They were strained friends, because Jackie always had a way of degrading Claire while in the spotlight, but seemed to forget that when they were alone.

Brody and Claire had gotten together the year before. They liked each other, they really did, but sometimes when Brody made fun of Zach in front of her, she felt angry and distanced herself away from him for a while.

No reasons had been showed yet, but somehow, whenever Claire got a bruise or a scratch from cheering, it healed a lot faster than it should have. Her father said it was normal, but the young girl had a feeling that this wasn't like anything she had ever seen or heard of.

_**You Never See It Coming...**_

16. High school. Cheerleading. Jackie. Brody. Zach. Rejection. Blank stares. Powers.

"_You're special, Claire."_

"_No! I'm a freak!"_

Nothing could break her from calling herself a freak. Whatever her father said was a lie. Her best "friend" had been killed by Sylar. Her "boyfriend" had tried to rape her, and then she almost killed him. And now her other "friend" had forgotten everything about her. She didn't want help. She didn't need it. What she had wasn't normal. It wasn't a medical condition.

She was a freak.

It wasn't like the movies anymore. It wasn't "just something you go through".

She was a _freak_.

Running was her best option. The Haitian was helping her, she knew, but she couldn't let him be around her anymore. It would only make her appear more of a freak.

Why didn't they tell her? Why didn't they just say it?

She was a _freak_! How could they not see that?

How could they do that to her?

_**And It Hurts.**_

23. Haven Rea Gallagher.

So many years of lies and torture. So many years of tears and weakness.

But now she was stronger. Much stronger. She didn't need her powers anymore. She had a bracelet that disrupted and controlled them for her, so she didn't have to use them so much and be a freak. She wasn't _her_ anymore either. She was Haven. Not stupid, weak Claire.

She _helped_ the special ones now that the Police had found them as a threat to society. "Terrorists" is what they called them. They had tried to help _save_ the city, not _destroy_ it.

Of course, President Gabriel Gray didn't think so.

**A/N-Well, was it good? Was it bad? Reviews appreciated, as is constructive criticism. **

**Tell me who you want next... I'll give you cookies.**


End file.
